


Caught

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Come Eating, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan knows he shouldn’t, knows that Phil could walk in on him any second and catch him, but he just can’t help it.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these two prompts from [obsessivemoody](http://obsessivemoody.tumblr.com/) and an anon: “Don’t ruin my sofa.” & “You’re not as innocent as I thought you were.”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

Dan knows he shouldn’t, knows that Phil could walk in on him any second and catch him, but he just can’t help it. 

He’s been staying at Phil’s parents’ house alone with Phil for a few days now and he’s bursting at the seams with sexual frustration. This isn’t unusual for Dan, he is only eighteen after all, but usually when he’s horny, he can just get himself off. But he can’t, because he’s too scared Phil will catch him.

Dan groans at the thought of Phil catching him, bringing himself out of his thoughts. ‘Fuck it,’ Dan thinks to himself. He pushes his jeans halfway down his thighs. Dan looks down at himself and whimpers. He’s wearing a pair of Phil’s boxers since he was a literal idiot and forgot to pack underwear. Dan rubs himself through Phil’s colorful boxers and can feel his cock twitch under his hand. 

Phil. Dan can’t believe he’s here, at Phil’s house, alone. They’d been talking about doing this for over a month and it was finally happening. Dan had taken a train to Manchester to stay with Phil while Phil’s parents are away. 

Dan had assumed that since they’d be alone, they would be having sex. It had been something they’d discussed many times and were both in agreement that it was something they wanted. But so far, nothing has happened. That is, unless you count all the kissing. Dan definitely doesn’t count it since it hasn’t lead anywhere. 

He tilts his head back and bites his lip as he thinks about kissing Phil. Phil’s such a good kisser; knows exactly what to do with his tongue, knows where to put his hands, and best of all, Phil knows exactly how to angle his hips when Dan’s sitting on his lap so they can each feel the other getting hard as they kiss.

“Oh fuck,” Dan whispers. 

He still hasn’t seen Phil’s cock, not all of it. Phil sent Dan a picture of his crotch one morning, he’d clearly woken up hard. Dan had just been able to see the tip of Phil’s cock poking out of the waistband. 

Although Dan hasn’t seen it, he’s positive that Phil is massive. He’s felt Phil’s erection against his own more than once over the last few days. 

Dan licks his lips and lifts his head, watching as he takes himself out of Phil’s boxers. He’s so hard, so fucking hard. Dan can’t remember the last time he’d gone longer then twelve hours without touching himself, and now it’s been three full days. 

The drawn out moan Dan makes as he finally wraps his hand around his throbbing cock drowns out Phil’s footsteps as he walks downstairs and into the lounge. “Oi, don’t ruin my sofa,” Phil scolds.

Dan’s eyes snap open, not even realizing he’d shut them, and he turns to look at Phil. “Shit I- oh fuck.” 

Phil chuckles and takes a step closer to Dan. “I’m just teasing, you don’t have to stop. Actually, please keep going.” He licks his lips and stares pointedly at Dan’s crotch.

Dan whimpers as his cock twitches in response to being stared at. 

“Do you want me to go upstairs?” Phil asks softly when Dan doesn’t respond. “I can pretend I didn’t see anything.”

“No!” Dan answers quickly. “I- I want you to stay. Please?”

Phil nods and smiles at him. “Can I sit next to you?”

Dan nods quickly. “Yes please.” He moves over so Phil has more room to sit. Dan kicks off his jeans but keeps Phil’s boxers on. 

“I like seeing you in my underwear,” Phil says as he walks over and sits on the opposite side of the sofa from Dan. 

He whimpers softly and takes himself back in his hand. Dan has barely touched himself and he’s already leaking precum. Dan can feel it bead at the tip of his cock and he looks down. He uses his other hand to gather the precum on his finger then looks up to meet Phil’s gaze before putting his finger into his mouth and sucking.

“Fuck,” Phil swears. He can feel his own jeans start to tighten and although he wants nothing more than to pin Dan down and pound into him, Phil knows he needs to go slow with Dan. 

Dan and Phil have talked in depth about their sexual experiences with guys; Phil has quite a bit and Dan has none. Sure, Dan’s been with girls before, he’s gone down on them, been given head by a few, and even had sex once or twice. But Dan hadn’t so much as kissed a boy before three days ago.

Phil knows Dan isn’t innocent, not by any means, but he can’t help but think of Dan that way. Dan, who’s four years younger than him and just starting to discover his sexuality. Dan, who makes up excuses for why he needs to end their Skype calls after they’ve had heated conversations.

“Can I um can I sit in your lap?” Dan asks quietly, as if scared Phil would reject him.

Phil nods. “Yes, come here.” He opens his arms for Dan and reaches for him.

Dan smiles and makes his way over to Phil, swinging one leg over Phil’s lap to straddle him. 

“What do you want to do now?” Phil asks, placing one hand on Dan’s hip and running the other hand through Dan’s hair.

“Wanna feel you,” Dan whispers. He glances down at Phil’s crotch and licks his hips. “Wanna feel it against me.”

Phil chuckles softly and spreads his legs. “Go on then, bring your hips closer.” He lets his hand slowly move down Dan’s body, from his head down to his shoulder and then caressing Dan’s side before stopping on Dan’s hip. He pulls Dan slightly closer, encouraging him to continue. 

Dan whimpers and his cock visibly twitches as Phil’s hand moves down his body. He scoots forward on Phil’s lap and the moan he lets out as he can feel Phil’s clothed cock against his bare one is pornographic. 

Dan can’t hold back any longer. Now that he’s felt the rough texture of his cock against Phil’s jeans, he can’t stop himself from grinding against Phil. Dan moans loudly and tilts his head back as he rolls his hips against Phil’s.

Phil moans as well, both from the feeling and from seeing Dan start to fall apart in his lap. He tugs on the hem of Dan’s shirt. “Can I?” Phil whispers. When Dan nods, Phil lifts Dan’s shirt and takes it off him, tossing it to the floor. Phil’s arms go around Dan’s waist and he pulls Dan’s body flush against his own. He dips his head and flicks his tongue against one of Dan’s nipples.

“Ah!” Dan cries. He puts his hands on Phil’s shoulders to steady himself as he bucks his hips forward against Phil. “I- Phil I’m-”

“Shh,” Phil coos. “Just enjoy yourself, do whatever feels good.” He helps Dan find a good angle to thrust for maximum friction. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart. I want to hear you, want to watch you fall apart.”

Dan moans loudly and grips Phil’s shoulders tightly. He’s moving his hips quickly now, chasing his impending orgasm. Dan feels it approaching, can feel his stomach muscles clench and can hear his breath hitch. “Phil!”

Phil can tell Dan is close. There are so many things he wants to do to Dan right now; Phil wants to slip a finger inside Dan and rub his prostate until he cums, he wants to thrust his hips against Dan’s to get himself off, wants to tell Dan to bend over the coffee table and fuck him until he screams. Phil’s cock twitches at all the possibilities. But he doesn’t do any of them. Because this is for Dan, this is about letting Dan do what he wants to make himself feel good. It’s about taking things at Dan’s pace because he’s new at the whole gay thing and he’s still figuring things out. So instead, Phil takes a handful of Dan’s hair and gently tugs his head to the side before leaning down and biting down hard on Dan’s neck, just the way he knows Dan likes it.

Dan screams then. His toes curl and his nails dig into Phil’s shoulders. He bucks his hips once more against Phil before his orgasm hits. Dan shakes as his body is overwhelmed with pleasure; he’s never come this hard in his life. He ruts his cock desperately against the rough fabric of Phil’s jeans, covering them in his cum. 

Phil rubs Dan’s back gently to ground him as he rides out his intense orgasm. He lets Dan keep going for as long as he wants but soon, Dan’s body starts to feel overstimulated and Phil hears the younger boy whimper. Phil flicks his tongue against the sensitive skin on Dan’s neck that he’d bitten. He sucks gently and pressed a few kisses to the red skin before pulling back. Phil smirks as he looks down at the mess Dan made on his jeans. 

Dan follows Phil’s gaze and he blushes deeply. “Oops, sorry,” he giggles, not at all sorry. Dan starts to get up but instead of moving to sit next to Phil like Phil thought he would, Dan slides down to his knees in front of Phil. He looks up at Phil, keeping eye contact as he slowly leans forward. Dan stares into Phil’s eyes as he starts to lick his own cum off of Phil’s jeans.

“Shit, Dan,” Phil moans, his cock twitching in his jeans. “You’re not as innocent as I thought you were.” He threads his fingers through Dan’s hair and pulls him closer, encouraging Dan to continue.

Dan licks off all of his cum before he sits back on his heels and looks up at Phil, his eyes big and innocent. “Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [this list](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181712283985/as-writing-promptsreblog-or-like-if-you-wanna).
> 
>  
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181653553340/82)


End file.
